


Stroke

by icefallstears



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Afterglow, Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icefallstears/pseuds/icefallstears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble on some Ianto/Jack afterglow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stroke

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to BBC and all other official affiliates. No profit intended.

A hand stroked down Ianto’s back and he arched into the sensation of warmth and comfort. It was too soon since his last bout with Jack for him to feel arousal.   
  
Jack’s hand stroked back up, fingers briefly combing through the hair at the base of Ianto’s skull before traveling back down again. Ianto sighed and relaxed more completely.   
  
This was nice. This was reassurance that things between them had gone further than just stress relief and the need for release. This was comfort, connection, and caring; all the things he’d thought he’d lost with Lisa’s death.

This was Jack.


End file.
